Falling Through the Stars
by Futurenovelist123
Summary: Jewels didn't really believe in happy endings, but after being shot and kidnapped at a party one night by a ruthless corporation testing on humans, she learns that any ending is better than no ending. She is saved by the bow tie wearing stranger she met earlier that day and is whisked off to be shown the wonders of the universe. May be unsuitable for some readers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; HEY EVERYONE. I JUST STARTED THIS STORY AND IM VERY EXCITED. ITS NOT MY FIRST BUT IT HAD TO BE MY FAVORITE PLOT LINE. ITS NOT GOING TO FOLLOW THE EPISODES BECAUSE IM MAKING UP MY OWN PLOT LINE BUT I MIGHT THROW IN JUST A FEW OLD ADVENTURES. WELL ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 1

I never really thought of myself as special. Yes, however cIiche that might sound it's true. I was one of the millions of people on the Earth… one of the many planets in our solar system…which was one of billions in the galaxy…which was one of trillions in the universe. I was smaller than even the smallest speck when you put it in that perspective. I was going to have one of those normal lives; finish school, get a decent job, fall in love, have a few kids, raise them, grow old, then die. I wasn't expecting this; I wasn't expecting a whirlwind of craziness to come whisk me away, but it did.

There once was a man unlike any other, who fell from the heavens. Although he looked ordinary he was everything but. My madman in a blue box came down from the stars and stole me away. Oh the adventures we had…unknown planets, bursting nebulas, falling stars, and the constant running from danger. With my hand in his I thought we could take on the universe. But like any good story ours came to an end not with a whimper but with a big bang.

Before I tell you our ending I have to start from my beginning. I had moved to New York from San Diego after high school to follow my dreams of being an animator. I was 20 years old and in my third year. I had gotten this nice job down in a cute little art supplies shop down in Queens and I spent most of my free time there. I loved to teach the painting seminars for the kids and teens. I taught them how to use the different types of paints and canvas. For every session I got to keep half the wages that the parents paid and the canvas I demonstrated on.

I was running a bit late to work one morning. My roommate Jenna forgot to reset the alarm and I had to scramble up and throw on whatever I had on the first self of my closet. I ended up wearing some black overalls and a navy blue T-shirt under and I could never leave the apartment without my beat up converse, of course. My dark chestnut hair was pulled back in a side French/ponytail braid. I quickly stuck my phone in the front pocket of my overalls and ran down main to the subway. I wasn't really paying attention and smacked straight into a tall lanky man.

We both tumbled down to the dirty New York cement and I swear I saw a rat under a hotdog cart. I squeaked at the sight and quickly tried to get back up, but bumped heads rather hardly with the bowtie wearing man who was still on top of me. I saw a flash of an explosion and him running to a small blue box. The flash ended but gave me an overwhelming sense of confusion and a headache.

"Ow. What did you do that for?" He whined in his obvious British accent, while pulling himself up and rubbing his head. He shook his floppy hair and stuck a hand out to help me up. I laid there still mildly confused of the vision that popped in my brain. He rolled his green eyes and pulled me back up anyway.

"Blue box…explosion…you…" I heard myself muttering. I shook my head then forgot. My eyes focused on the strange man who was still holding my hand. I pulled it back from his grasp and chuckled awkwardly.

He looked at me warily "What?"

I shook my head embarrassed "Oh nothing, just this weird vision I got when we bumped heads. I'm sorry about that by the way I'm a bit late for work"

He rubbed his forehead and looked back at me. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Jewels." I mumbled slightly self-conscious of my name. It was kind of unusual and not many people understood it. They thought of my name as a way to show my mother was greedy but it wasn't that at all. I was the first child of the four and my mom considered us her "treasures" so since I was her first treasure I was named Jewels.

His eyes lit up "That's beautiful. Well, Jewels it's been a pleasure meeting you but like yourself in in quite of a hurry. But let me just tell you one thing before I go. Be careful. There are a lot of reports of missing girls and I wouldn't want you to be on that list."

I nodded a bit wary but saw the genuine concern in his face and I smiled. He did as well and waved before he began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" I yelled and he spun around. "What's your name?"

He smiled this sad smile and said "I'm the Doctor." With that he spun back around and ran through an ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

I couldn't stop thinking about the Doctor throughout work. I ended up trying to draw him and the blue box…my boss was confused at first but, delighted at the originality of the colors. I was remembering the texture of the deep blues, the bright yellows of the explosion, and the fluorescent red of his bowtie. I took moments to just close my eyes and try hard to remember the little details but it kept on being just flashed in my mind. I took deep breaths to try and calm my frustration and blew my unclipped bangs from my eyes. I had about four different paintbrushes on me. I had two in my hair, one in my hand and the other in my mouth, my other hand was too busy with the palette. I was deep into depths of my painting when the shrill of my phone startled me and I jumped about 2 feet in the air.

I grabbed my still shrilling phone and tried to slow my pounding heart as I answered it. "Hello?"

I was received by a choir of a screaming girl on the other end and winced at the loudness. My friends could be louder than any noise New York could conjure up.

"Guess what? You will never guess what," my best friend Taylor screamed once again. Taylor had been my best friend since we were seven years old. We moved up to NYC for a fresh start and we shared an apartment and split rooms. She was my "babe".

"What Tay? Stop yelling…I'm painting." I whined and her squealing cut off immediately. She knew how important painting was to me.

"Well I was just going to say that we have been invited to _**the**_ party tonight." She said casually even though it was anything but casual. The boys at school have been talking about the festival night since the year started. Every December the art schools in New York would put together a festival with all kinds of art shows, performances, and films only for students who have been invited. It's the basically the party of the century. This is going to be our first year going.

"No way!" I was genuinely excited. I wasn't really all for parties and getting drunk and all that "good stuff" but the festival was a different story. Every year they have a different theme and the art/performances etc. have to go along with the theme and this year was "Universe". I've been obsessed with the sun and stars since I was a teen. I always thought they made my problems seem so small and so insignificant.

"Yes way and we are going tonight, I'll pick you up after work so we can help each other get ready." Tay always had a plan.

"Sounds like a deal. See you then." I said excitedly and hung up. I had never wanted to go to a party so badly. I looked in the mirror in front of my canvas and saw my green eyes sparkle with anticipation. I absolutely couldn't wait.

*TIME SKIP*

The multiple colored strobe lights blinded me…the ear splitting music deafened me….and the art surrounding me filled my heart with this overwhelming sense of … _fangirling_? I absolutely have never felt so passionate about anything. Surrounding me was a house dedicated to the stars, in art form. I ran my fingers over the brushstrokes and took in a deep breath to calm myself, gods I was such a geek.

My outfit I had to admit was my favorite. A navy blue sweater with a black mini skirt and matching black boot/heels. My hair was in a half up/half down pin up and curled. My makeup was dark yet minimalized. I had to admit I liked it. Taylor had gone to the kitchen to get us some drinks so I aimlessly walked the corridors with my painting in hand. All invites had to bring a donation; art or cash. I finished the painting at work and brought it to donate. It was a Van Gogh style painting of the blue box exploding sending off swirls of light. I imagined it when mixing colors after the first one.

It was getting too loud so I walked outside to get some fresh air. College kids were everywhere singing, dancing, talking, laughing, anything you could imagine for them to have fun they were doing it. I smiled at the sight and walked around the pool to join. Taylor met me across the pool and handed me a drink. We smiled at each other and walked to the dance floor.

After about 10 million songs and 7 drinks later I was dizzy and exhausted. Stumbling towards the house I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I didn't see the large dark figure looming over me…following. I felt him walk away from me and into the crowd. I stood by the pool confused and took a deep breath of refreshing cool winter air. A slight wind came out of nowhere and blew past my face making me dizzy. Maybe it was the alcohol in my system at the time but I swear to the stars that I thought I had seen a blue box just like the one in my vision at the time appear out of nowhere across the pool. Blinking I saw the Doctor walk out of the box and look around.

We locked eyes from across the pool and I smiled. He smiled back, his green eyes sparkling. I waved and he started to make his way over to me when I heard screaming. Looking around I saw a group of large cloaked figures just like the one from earlier make their way outside from the house. I looked back at the Doctor and he had the look of absolute terror in his eyes as he locked eyes with me again.

I didn't notice the bullet pierce my body at first but I felt it really soon. I gasped as it went completely through my abdomen. No longer being able to stand I sunk to my knees and fell to the cold wet floor. A million things rushed through my mind in that moment but the only thing I truly remember were the Doctor's eyes. I heard him yell "NO!"

With glazy eyes I looked up to see the blurry vision of him trying to make it through the maze of people running and screaming. My blood was pumping in my ears deafening me once again that night. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move or even talk for the pain was getting to the point of being unbearable. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The last memory I had was of a pair of strong arms wrapping around my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N;** **WOW! HOPEFULLY I CAN KEEP THIS PROGRESS UP. IM VERY EXCITED TO WHERE THIS STORY IS HEADED. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAV/FOLLOWED IT MEANS ALOT SO PLEASE DONT BE SHY TO SEND A REVIEW. I LOVE FEEDBACK AND IDEAS. SO IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO SOMEWHERE LET ME KNOW AND ILL TRY AND MAKE IT WORK. SO ENJOY THE STORY.**

DOCTOR POV;

It's not every day you bump into someone who knows who you are, on the first try. Well…for me maybe. Anyway, the missing people record in New York this was astonishing and if you pay the proper attention you would notice that they were all young girls between the ages of 18-22. I was following the signal of my sonic when a beautiful girl just about that age ran smack into me and my forehead. She seemed flustered as she muttered words that caught my attention immediately.

"Blue box…explosion…you." She said under her breath. Not good. Definitely not good. Bad in fact. Horrible thing to hear first thing in the morning. She shook her head and seemed to forget all about it. There was a clue.

"What?" I pressed hoping for more information.

"Oh nothing just this weird vision I got when we bumped heads…" the rest was blah.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" I asked. I stared into her sparking green eyes and thought of Pond. She had eyes like that…I should go visit soon. Ah, off topic focus.

"Jewels." Beautiful…just like her. I felt the need to warn her…for her to be careful because something wasn't right here. I didn't want her to get hurt.

When she asked for my name I couldn't help but smile at the words as I said them. "I'm the Doctor."

*TIME SKIP*

The signal I was following was supposed to find the nearest alien around besides me. I could hear the sonic whirring louder in the direction of where I was supposed to follow. I ran, quickly dodging bodies in my way.

"AHHH. Come on! I almost got you." I said out loud. My signal got stronger the closer I ran to the shops down the street where I met Jewels. With a newspaper in hand I skimmed through the addresses of the places the missing girls were last seen and the closest one was in an art shop in Queens. Walking by I saw a familiar looking painting through the window. It was the Tardis…exploding. The sight was kind of frightening yet beautiful with its thick layers of color. Through the window I locked my eyes on the one and only Jewels. I could tell form her name tag and apron that she worked there. She walked over to the Tardis painting and continues to add highlights and lowlights. So…she painted that?

Confused I started to ask the obvious questions. Did she know who I was? How did she know about the Tardis? Why was the Tardis exploding?

Flipping out my sonic I scanned the shop. High levels of unknown technology were pulsing through the walls of the shop. I was tempted to walk in but decided to head into the Tardis to see what we were dealing with.

Running through the streets once more I came across a flyer of the annual Art Festival down at the local school grounds. Nothing like a group of people to attract a lunatic. My best chances of finding the origin of the signal was to take a trip.

Back in the Tardis I typed in the information and the screen read in big bright letters; LOADING…

I groaned with impatience and kicked the console stubbing my toe. "OW."

Damn it sexy. I thought. She hummed with amusement. Rolling my eyes I looked back at the screen. It read;

SPECIES FOUND…

TIMELORD… ORIGIN PLANET… GALLIFREY

AND

GALAGAMERAS AKA "EARTH GAZERS"… ORIGIN PLANET …GALAGAMER

" _Earth Gazers_ "? That rang a bell. Snapping my fingers together I tried to grasp any information I had on them. Then my train of thought caught up… _Time Lord_? Running back around the console to stare at the screen, I grabbed it and typed in the information again to make sure. Same results. Down in the little shop on Queens there was a trace of Time Lord.

"What? How is this possible? It isn't? It's not possible?" I said to myself.

"AHHHH! OFF WE GO SEXY." I said as I plugged in the coordinates and time. We were going to the Festival.

Landing was smooth as ever, I jumped out of the box and into the cold winter night. Loud music was filling the air and bright flashing lights blocking my vision. But the first thing I saw was Jewels standing across from me looking absolutely gorgeous in a Tardis blue sweater and black skirt. Her dark chestnut hair was pinned back and in curls bringing out her heart shaped face and bright green eyes.

They sparkled like stars... Her full pink lips stretched into a wide smile as she waved. Smiling back I waved, taking my first step in her direction was all it took to figure out there was something very, _very_ wrong. I scanned the area and locked my eyes on a trio of trench coated figures making their way through the house outside. They were humanoid looking but you couldn't mistake their glowing red eyes and tusks under their hats.

Ecstatic for the new discovery I stopped to observe them, but that was a clear mistake. My eyes widened with terror as they brought out their blasters. I heard the first scream of hundreds and ran. Jewels looked back at me with confusion written all over her face, but I was too slow. I watched from across the pool, as an _Earth Gazer_ pointed his blaster in her direction and pulled the trigger.

I yelled "NO!"

Reaching out my hand, as if I could pull her away, I heard her gasp and look down at the gaping hole in her abdomen. Looking back up at me, starring into my eyes she sunk to her knees then laid there on the cold wet floor. I could see her breathing and that was a good sign but the ever growing pool of blood was not.

Making my way through the running bodies zooming from every direction, I never took my eyes off of her. A crowd of people crowded her body but soon moved away as the thing who shot her came, lifted her off the ground and dematerialized.

I vowed then and there that I would find her. I would find them…and they would pay.


	4. Chapter 4

JEWELS POV;

Never in my life had I ever dreamt so vividly. I was walking through a field on tall red grass. The wind cast a warm breeze that blew my few stray curls into my face. Looking around I saw the majestic orange mountains shine as the suns cast their light on them in all different directions. Down in the valley below me was a city made of glass all confined in a glass dome. It was beautiful…I had never seen anything so peaceful. Taking in a deep breath I spread myself out on the soft red grass, closed my eyes, and listened to the light musical sound of the rustling leaves. I wasn't there long before I felt someone reassuringly hold and squeeze my hand.

I opened my eyes to be meted by a set of one of the most beautiful dark green ones I had ever seen. They belonged to a handsome man with floppy hair and a sad smile. I had seen that face before…it was strikingly familiar as was this place. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew.

I smiled back at the familiar face. He pulled me up and we watched our sparking glass city.

"Beautiful isn't it Jewels? It almost shines as bright as you." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed "Yes, Theta it's brilliant." Theta? Where did that come from?

His smile melted away as a small dot appeared in the distance. It got larger by the second and soon it was close enough to tell that it was a ship. It was soon accompanied by others and they began to fire down on the beautiful glass dome.

Sadness replaced his joyful look as fear replaced mine.

"What's happening?" I yelled over the bombs.

"The Daleks. They've returned." He said solemnly.

"We have to help them Theta! We have to do something." I cried. I couldn't let them destroy my home. Home? This was my home?

He grabbed me by the waist to restrain me from running down. "There's nothing we can do, Jewels. We have to go before they find us."

Hand in hand we ran up to the highest part of the hill and watched our home burn. Tears ran down my cheeks at the horrible sight. Never would I forget that moment I vowed to myself…how it made me feel. My hearts clenched at the sight of another ship coming but from our side. There was nothing we could do as they dropped a bomb right on top of the large tree we had been standing under.

In the end all I heard was the wind.

Gasping I opened my eyes. Pain flashed through me like a bolt of lightning. Never had I experienced it to this extreme. It burned from my very center of being, it felt like I was being sawed in half. Blinking through my tears I caught a glimpse of the red eyed figures from the party standing over me with sharp tools in their hands. Looking down I saw the large opening in my body going from the middle of my chest down to my belly button.

I writhed and screamed but I was restrained by steel cuffs locking my wrists above my head and ankles to the table under me. I seemed to have startled the creature because he sunk a needle into the crook of my elbow and immediately my body went numb. I wasn't asleep, but I could no longer move or feel anything, an improvement I guess. Now that the pain was gone, it was replaced by a faint tugging sensation as they poked and prodded my broken body.

I studied them and my surroundings. They were very tall, about 7 feet or so I'd say. Humanoid by their ability to walk on their back legs and use their hands, yes hands. Their bodies were rather large, well built and muscular looking enough. They didn't have fur or scales, their skin was a leathery like quality with a slight grey undertone. Their eyes were glowing red as they grunted an unknown language to each other. The only thing that truly stuck out were their tusks. They had elephant like tusks and were clearly sharper than any of the tools they were using.

By the looks of it I was in a rather large dark room. The only light source I could see was the fluorescent one above me, hooked to the operating table. No openings in the room that I could see either, except one window, but the outside looked black. Starring closer I realized the blackness outside had little pin points of light… like stars.

My eyes widened in realization. I wasn't on Earth anymore, I was in space? No way, I couldn't be, but maybe I was. After all seeing the creatures in front of me really freaked me out. I thought back to how I got here; I was at the party… I saw the Doctor… I was shot…

Oh my lordy.

Whatever the things were doing it took them three hours. I had nothing to do but count to pass the time and I counted three hours. Once or twice the drugs would wear off and I would start to scream again. It hurt when they started to patch me up. I cried out, but as long as I wasn't screaming they didn't care.

After they wrapped my body up in some bandages they loosened my cuffs, letting my wrists free. They were cut up and bloody from the constant struggling but nothing was worse than the pain literally coursing through my body. They gave me a hospital gown to wear and strapped me into a wheel chair. One of the trio put his hand to a compartment on the wall that was invisible to me and it glowed around the outline. The metal wall shuttered and slid open. They led me through this cold dark hallway and into another room just like the operation room, but not nearly as big. It was basically a cell. There was a cot and a toilet. I closed my eyes and wished with all my heart for this nightmare to end.


	5. Chapter 5

Jewels POV

A month. That's how long I've been trapped in this ship for. A month of pure utter agony and torture. Oh the _Earth Gazers,_ they really know how to show a girl a good time. I remember that the first two weeks or so I had hope. I had hope in a way of getting out, for someone anyone to come and find me. I would scratch tally marks on the walls each time they would take me out of my cell.

I noticed from their experiments that they were either really sadistic or they were testing my pain tolerance. _Thing 1_ would strap me down on my well known table and then _Thing 2_ would shoot me with a laser, re opening my gashes, while _Thing 3_ would watch and write down my reactions.

Thing two loved his job, I could tell. He'd have a sort of smile as he'd wait for my screams to die down only to start them up again when I had calmed down. They'd keep going until I eventually would pass out. I'd wake up in my cell cot and would just sob. I still do that…I sob until I just physically can't anymore. The difference between those times and now is that then I thought I would actually think of the Doctor or my friends or my family and cry for them, but now I know I am never going to see them again so I sob for myself. I am craving the day they would push me a past my capability and I could just give up.

I haven't talked in over a month. I don't even remember what my voice sounded like. I even stopped screaming to relieve them of the satisfaction. I just shut my eyes and clench my teeth to keep from making a sound. It pisses them off, I can tell.

I was sleeping when my door opened. They strapped me up once more, shot me up with drugs, and proceeded to dissect me once again. These drugs were different…they clouded my vision and made me woozy. I still couldn't feel anything like the other times but I couldn't think straight anymore. My brain was just sluggish and not coherent. The last thought I remember was how this scared me beyond anything else because if they took away my ability to think I would literally be nothing. Then I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

DOCTOR POV:

A distraction. I really needed a distraction. After a month of non-stop searching for Jewels I really needed a breather. The Ponds were more than happy to come along and join me on a quick adventure to see the Beatles concert in New York City, Shea Stadium 1965. Amy clung onto her husband's back as they swayed along to the music.

Laughing, she and Rory stumbled into the TARDIS rambling about how they just met John Lennon.

"I can't believe it…we just met John Lennon. _The_ John Lennon." Amy laughed once more.

I smiled at their silliness and pulled the lever sending us back into the vortex. But as soon as we set off the TARDIS gave a rather uncommon and rather nasty growl and shudder. With a poof River appeared next to the console looking rather annoyed.

"Stupid bloody machine." She growled.

The TARDIS made an unhappy sound and automatically River looked up and consoled her "Oh no not you Sweetie."

She hit her vortex manipulator and it charged up again. She sighed contentedly and looked around. She smiled as she saw her parent's startled expressions "Hello Mum. Dad. How's the traveling?"

"River! You can't just use your manipulator to get in the TARDIS. It's impossible. The temperorial mixture of the time vortex can virtually rip it apart." I yelled at her annoyed. Thank Goodness it didn't happen but she still can't be doing that.

She rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde curly mane. "Hello to you Sweetie."

I rolled my eyes and kept working with the monitor. I could hear her high heeled boots clicking in my direction and did my best to ignore the constant flow of questions from her parents. I plugged in a sample of Jewels blood in the console and waited for the results.

"River why are you here?" I asked folding my arms across my chest, leaning against the console.

"Actually for your information I didn't come by choice. I was on my way back to my cell when there was a malfunction with the manipulator and I ended up here. I thought you sent for me." She said

"That's odd." I mumbled while turning over once again to flip through the controls searching for an answer. "Maybe when a vortex manipulator malfunctions it links on the next form of time travel?"

The controls weren't working. They wouldn't turn or flip. It was like they were jammed. "What?!"

The TARDIS shook again just like before and without my permission lurched and took off.

"Doctor!? What the hell is going on? What's wrong with the Tardis?" Rory yelled.

"Hold on tight." I yelled back grabbing the railing.

The TARDIS landed with a thump and magically turned back on. The monitor pinged and I grabbed it and faced it towards me.

DNA SCAN COMPLETE…

LOCATION ENABLED.

I found her. I found Jewels. Letting out a cry of joy I looked through the data.

"Amy! River! I found her! I found Jewels." I yelled.

"Who's Jewels? You've never mentioned her." River said curious.

Amy smiled and ran up to join me, leaving Rory sitting on the side seat. Jewels was literally in the middle of nowhere. The Earth Gazer's ship was nowhere near Earth. It was 2 billion miles away in the far corners of the abandoned Crystalasian Galaxy. The Earth Gazer's ship was in the far part of a crystalized solar system where the temperatures on each planet were far below anything ever recorded on Earth. I plugged in the coordinates of her location, but the TARDIS didn't budge.

I groaned after so much work and frustration I still couldn't seem to be able to get to her. It was like the universe was against me in every way imaginable. I yelled again and angrily threw open the TARDIS doors to see that we were parked inside of a ship. The anger I was feeling melted into hope.

"Come along Ponds." I said while briskly walking through the doors.

Taking in my new surroundings I noticed the darkness of it all. The only light sources in the large room were some old light bulbs giving an eerie glow to the steel lining the walls. At the end of the room there was a glass sliding door leading into another room just like the one we were in. I could see the Earth Gazers working on something. They held up scalpels, cleaning them. Packing up their tools, they wheeled them away through the door on the other side.

Laying on the table where they were working, was a girl. With a start I realized it was her. Fumbling for the sonic it pulsed and the glass door slid open. I wasted no time running through and checking her over. The readings on the sonic said that she was alive. I let out a sigh of relief and stroked her matted curls. She was under, the drugs in her system were clouding her thoughts. The look on her face wasn't peaceful, it was troubled. I could see small splatters of blood on her hospital gown. They had hurt her…and they were going to pay.

I held her hand and whispered in her ear "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again. I'm so sorry."

"Rory look after her. River come with me. Amy be ready. In exactly 5 min I'm going to burst through that door and when I do run to the TARDIS you got it?" I said sternly. She nodded and I pointed my sonic at the door.

"It's time to meet the Earth Gazers."


	6. Chapter 6

A **/N: HEY EVERYONE! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT IN THE HISTORY OF EVER. I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY AND DIDN'T HAVE MUCH DRIVE UNTIL TODAY. SO I QUICKLY BUSTED OUT THIS CHAPTER AND TADA. SO ENJOY!**

Chapter 6:

THE DOCTOR:

The thought of Jewels laying there unconscious on a metal slab gave me a rage I'd never felt before. I could feel the Oncoming Storm rising, trying to burst forth. I held him back, he would only be revealed at the right time. I walked into the room proudly with River at my side. She was holding a hand gun at the ready but I simply held my screwdriver flipping it through the air.

"Hello Boys. So I see that you've been keeping a friend of mine, in some rather harsh conditions and I have to say I don't like it. Not one bit." I said in a light tone.

I heard the first one growl and say in his native tongue "We've been researching."

"What exactly if I may ask?" I pressed as I put my hand to my ear, waiting for an answer.

"Human Pain Tolerance. Weaknesses." Another retorted.

My eyes flamed. That's all I needed to hear. "Well let me tell you this boys, you've made a mistake. A very, _very_ big mistake; that I am not willing to forgive. So answer me one more question…Why? Why take an innocent girl from her family, her planet? Take her billions miles away and experiment on her? This isn't just to test on humans, you took her specifically there must be a reason. What is it? What were you looking for?"

"The Doctor…The Last Time Lord." He growled.

"Well today is your lucky/very unlucky day. I'm the Doctor. What do you want with me?" I yelled.

They looked at one another frightened. One held up a gun and pointed it at me. "Your death."

I laughed "Doesn't everyone? River?"

Right away before he could even blink she shot. They crumpled to the floor unconscious. I ran to the control panel of the ship and set it to self-destruct. The bad news was it was in two minutes. I yelled and pulled river along through the door back to the room where Amy was.

"AMY! We have to go now!" I shouted as I ran straight to the TARDIS opening it and holding open the door as River and Rory carried Jewels through. Amy ran in right after them. I shut the door, plugged in coordinates, pulled the lever and we were off; safe and sound in open space. I sighed and walked over to where Jewels was laying on the floor of the console. Rory was taking her pulse and checking her breathing.

"She's alright Doctor. Just non comprehensive. Let's get her to the sick bay." He said standing up. I nodded and slid my arms under her slim figure. Picking her up I rested my head on her forehead and hoped she was ok.

JEWELS POV:

I began to hear far away noises, muffled at first but becoming clearer as time went by.

"She's waking up Doctor." An unfamiliar Scottish voice said.

I felt a light pressure on my hand and I opened my eyes to be greeted by some familiar green ones.

"Doctor?" I couldn't believe it. I shut my eyes tightly and reopened them. Reaching out a hand I lightly stroked his face, he was real. He came back for me. I was out….I was free.

"Hello Jewels. Nice to see you again." He said grinning his goofy grin. I smiled back and attempted to sit up. Big mistake. The cut going from my chest to my naval threatened to reopen and trust me I felt it. I sucked in a deep breath and whimpered a little as I went back down to rest on the pillows. The Doctor pushed me gently back down as he said "No, don't get up just yet. Your wounds haven't healed up completely yet. With the TARDIS's help you'll be ready in a few days."

I nodded and sighed. I couldn't believe it… I was out. I was finally out. I studied my surroundings and marveled at the brightness. The recovery room I guessed was a bright blue, like the sky. The cots and drapes were a nice cream with blue sheets matching the walls. The pillows I noticed were gold. The room was the epitome of brightness, the irony considering it was the sick bay. But I could see the meaning behind it.

"How did you find me Doctor? I was literally in the middle of…" I cut myself off. I suddenly remembered, I was in the smack middle of nowhere. I wasn't even on Earth for crying out loud. _How did he find me?_ I thought. He smiled at the pretty Redhead on the other side of my cot. She smiled back and I instantly felt jealous. But after watching a brown haired man walk in and take her hand the feeling subsided.

"It took a very long time but I didn't give up. You needed me and I came for you." He said.

I blushed "Thank you….."

I smiled but it quickly melted at the memories flooding my brain "I had already given up hope. I was just waiting for the day they'd take it too far and id finally give up."

He took my hand and looked into my eyes, Green on Green, " You will never give up as long as I'm here, ok?"

I nodded "OK."


End file.
